Everybody's Fool
by Kisa-kun
Summary: [Songfic][One Shot] Apprenant la vérité sur le Cell game, Videl se rend compte que son père a menti au monde entier, elle y compris, et ne peut s'empêcher de se sentir... trompée.


**Everybody's Fool**

Il y a un nouveau dans ma classe, il s'appelle Son Gohan. Il est plutôt mignon, mais quel sale caractère ! En plus, il semble détester mon père. C'est la première fois depuis que mon père a gagné le Cell game que je rencontre quelqu'un qui le déteste.

Ce garçon, Gohan, semble être un solitaire. J'ai l'impression qu'il fait tout pour ne pas qu'on l'approche. Mais j'ai bien l'intention de savoir la raison pour laquelle il semble détester mon père, qu'il le veuille ou non.

« Tu ne peux pas tout simplement me laisser tranquille ! C'est trop te demander ? » m'a-t-il crié à l'heure du déjeuner.

« J'ai bien peur que c'est beaucoup trop me demander, mon cher Gohan-kun. » lui ai-je dit en riant.

« Arrête de m'appeler aussi familièrement ! Je ne suis pas ton ami ! »

« Et j'ai bien l'intention d'y remédier. »

« Pourquoi es-tu aussi têtue ? Je-ne-veux-pas-être-ton-ami ! » a-t-il dit en articulant chaque syllabe.

« Pourquoi tiens-tu tant à rester seul ? Tu ne t'ennuis pas comme ça ? » lui ai-je demandé.

« Ce ne sont pas tes affaires ! » a-t-il crié.

L'air furieux, il s'est levé et est sorti de la cafétéria. Je l'ai suivi, ce qui l'a énervé encore plus.

« Lâche moi à la fin ! » a-t-il dit en accélérant.

J'ai accéléré aussi. « Pas question. »

Il s'est brusquement arrêté, et m'a regardé droit dans les yeux.

« Mais pour qui tu te prends ? » m'a-t-il demandé en avançant vers moi, tendit que je reculait. « Tu te crois tout permis avec tout le monde parce que ton père a soi-disant sauvé le monde ! Et bien je vais te dire une chose, Videl, ton père n'a jamais tué Cell ! »

J'étais à présent dos au mur, et il a frappé le mur avec son poing gauche, le fissurant.

« Qu… tu devrais avoir honte de dire de tels mensonges ! Mon père nous a tous sauvé de Cell, toi y compris ! » ai-je affirmé.

Il s'est mit à rire amèrement. « Ton père, ME sauver ? Il ne serait même pas capable de sauver un cafard de la noyade ! »

« C'est faux ! »

« Ce que tu peux être naïve ! Même une débutante comme toi aurait dû voire la différence de niveau entre Cell et ton père ! »

« Tu mens ! »

« Tu crois ? Et si je te donnais une preuve indéniable que ton père n'est qu'un menteur ? »

« Tu bluff, pour la bonne et simple raison qu'il n'en existe pas, parce que mon père a bien tué Cell ! »

Sans me demander mon avis, il m'a pris par la main et m'a pratiquement_ traîné_ jusqu'au toit. Il m'a brusquement lâché la main, tellement que je suis tombée par terre. J'ai relevé la tête pour le regarder, il paraissait furieux.

« Tu veux une preuve, hein, et bien je vais t'en donner ! »

Il a serré les poings et les dents, et une aura dorée s'était formée autour de lui. Puis, il hurla, si fort que je me suis bouchée les oreilles et fermée les yeux. Le cri s'est évanoui, et j'ai rouvert mes yeux.

Là, devant moi, se tenait le « Combattant Doré », le justicier de Satan City.

« Tu es le Combattant Doré ! » me suis-je exclamée. « Je m'en doutais depuis le début ! »

Mais… quel est le rapport avec sa prétendue preuve ?

« Exact. Maintenant, tu te souviens des gens qui étaient présents lors du Cell game, n'est-ce pas ? J'en faisais partie. »

« Ah ! Le petit garçon du groupe ! »

« Et donc, je peux t'affirmer que ce n'est pas ton père qui a tué Cell. » me dit-il.

Je suis restée silencieuse.

« Voilà, tu l'as ta preuve maintenant. Ou préfères-tu continuer de nier l'évidence : ton père a menti au monde entier, toi y compris. »

Il a reprit sa forme normale, et paraissait plus détendu. Il s'est approché de moi et a posé une main sur mon épaule.

« Je suis désolé, je me suis emporté. Il aurait mieux valu que tu ne connaisses jamais la vérité. »

J'ai senti mes yeux me piquer et mes joues se mouiller. Je me suis mise à pleurer, devant Gohan, et il a fait quelque chose dont je ne l'aurais jamais pensé capable ; il m'a pris dans ses bras.

J'ai été si surprise que j'ai arrêté de pleurer, clignant des yeux. _Gohan_ était en train d'essayer de _me réconforter_ ? Sortant de ma stupeur, j'ai posé ma tête sur son torse et ai enroulé mes bras autour de sa taille. Puis, il s'est retiré, l'air embarrassé.

« Ecoutes… je… euh… » a-t-il bafouillé en détournant son regard du mien.

« Merci. » Il me regarda sans comprendre. « De m'avoir dit la vérité et… d'avoir été là quand j'en avais besoin. »

« Ah… euh… de rien. »

Le reste de la journée, j'ai laissé Gohan tranquille –une façon de le remercier. Puis quand je repensais à ce qu'il m'a dit, sur le Cell game, sur mon père, je ne pouvais m'empêcher de me sentir… trompée.

_J'avais confiance en toi  
__Tu m'as trahis  
__Et d'une quelconque manière tout le monde a été trompé_

Je me sens si idiote ! Comment est-ce que j'ai pu croire quelque chose d'aussi… peu crédible.

_« Même une débutante comme toi aurait dû voire la différence de niveau entre Cell et ton père ! »_

Débutante, hein ? Il n'a pas vraiment tort. J'aurais dû le voire, c'était pourtant si évident ! Papa s'est fait carrément éjecté du ring en même pas trois seconde !

Je rentre chez moi dans mon jet copter, bien décidée à avoir une petite discussion avec mon père.

Il est là, assit sur ce canapé de luxe qu'il a réussi à payer en mentant au monde entier. Je sens la colère gronder en moi ; comment a-t-il pu nous mentir ainsi ? Comment a-t-il pu _me_ mentir à _moi_, sa propre fille ?

« Papa, je peux te parler ? » lui ai-je demandé.

« Pas tout de suite, ma chérie. Après le match. » m'a-t-il dit sans me prêter la moindre attention.

Je prends la télécommande du canapé et j'éteins la télé.

« Hé ! Pourquoi t'as fais ça ? Il était sur le point de marquer ! » a-t-il protesté.

« Je dois te parler, c'est important. » lui ai-je dis entre mes dents serrées.

« Alors fais vite, je veux voir la suite de mon match ! »

J'ai pris une profonde inspiration, essayant de me calmer.

« Dis moi ce qui s'est _réellement_ passé lors du Cell game. »

« Qu'est-ce que tu racontes, Videl ? Tu sais bien que j'ai terrassé cette sauterelle géante d'un seul coup ! » m'affirme-t-il en se mettant à rire.

_Sans ton masque  
__Tu ne peux pas te retrouver  
__Perdu dans tes mensonges_

« Menteur. »

Il s'est tout de suite arrêté de rire. « Pardon ? » m'a-t-il demandé.

« Menteur ! » ai-je crié.

Il m'a giflé, fort. Si fort que je suis tombée par terre. J'ai lentement tourné ma tête vers lui, les yeux remplis de colère.

_Je connais la vérité maintenant  
__Je sais qui tu es vraiment_

« Tu n'as pas tué Cell. » ai-je déclaré.

« Comment oses-tu dire de tels mensonges ! » a crié mon père.

Je me suis levée, des larmes commençaient à couler sur mes joues. « Le Combattant Doré était au Cell game, et il m'a tout raconté ! » ai-je crié.

L'expression du visage de mon père est soudain passée de la colère à la peur.

« Le Com-Com-Combattant Doré ? Celui avec les cheveux dorés et les yeux verts ? » m'a-t-il demandé, bégayant.

J'ai hoché la tête, puis l'ai regardé droit dans les yeux, déçue. « Comment… Comment as-tu pu tous nous mentir ainsi ? Comment as-tu pu _me_ mentir ! »

_Tu ne sais pas à quel point je me sens trahis  
__Et d'une quelconque manière tu as trompé tout le monde_

Il a baissé la tête, honteux. J'ai séché mes larmes et ai déclaré : « J'ai honte d'être ta fille. »

« Videl je… » a-t-il tenté en s'approchant de moi.

« Ne t'approches pas de moi ! Tu n'es plus mon père ! Je te déteste ! »

J'ai senti mes larmes couler encore, et je suis partie en courant.

_Tu n'es pas réel et tu ne peux pas me sauver  
__Et d'une quelconque manière tout le monde a été trompé  
__J'ai été trompée._

Fin

NA : Voilà, j'espère que ça vous a plu. Au fait, je ne sais pas si vous avez remarqué, mais ce que j'ai mis en _italique_ sont une partie des paroles de la chanson d'Evanescence, _Everybody's Fool _traduis par mes soins. Si vous ne la connaissez pas, je vous la conseil vivement ! En tous cas, je suis sûre que vous n'écouterez plus cette chanson de la même manière, maintenant ;). N'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en pensez !

Ah oui, j'ai l'intention d'en faire une séquelle.


End file.
